


Anger

by somethin_random (wordsaremyfaith)



Category: The OC
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-20
Updated: 2004-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/somethin_random
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://the_oc_100.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://the_oc_100.livejournal.com/"><b>the_oc_100</b></a><a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Anger

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://the_oc_100.livejournal.com/profile)[**the_oc_100**](http://the_oc_100.livejournal.com/).

Summer stares at her ceiling for the millionth time. She has nothing to do and nowhere to go. She could always hang with Holly or some of her other old friends, but now that she's seen what it's like to have a relationship not based on shallow pretention, she doesn't want to go back.

Damn Cohen! How could he just leave her like this, with no warning and barely any explanation? Her fists ball up involuntarily. When he gets back, she's going to scream at him until her voice disappears. After she's hugged him and gotten over worrying, of course.


End file.
